Candy Catastrophe
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Dedede orders a monster called Candy Man to eliminate Kirby. Candy Man creates a land full of candy and Tiff and Tuff won't stop eating the candy. Will Kirby be able to stop Dedede's latest monster?


Candy Catastrophe

It was a peaceful morning in Dream Land. King Dedede was complaining about Kirby defeating his monsters.

"Kirby always beats my monsters," said Dedede.

"Maybe you should rely on my inventions instead of ordering monsters," suggested Escargoon.

Dedede contacted Nightmare Enterprises.

"Welcome back Dedede," said the salesman.

"Send me a monster to get rid of Kirby," said Dedede.

"I have a monster just for you," said the salesman.

The monster delivery system was activated. A monster showed up. The monster is a short jester with pale skin. He wore a purple jester's outfit and he carried a purple lollipop. He had yellow sunken eyes and an evil expression on his face.

"This is Candy Man," said the salesman.

The screen shuts itself off. Dedede and Escargoon looked at the monster. Dedede then smirked.

"This is going to be perfect," he said.

Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff are out on a picnic. They were happily munching on their lunch while sitting on the grassy meadow.

"It sure is a beautiful day for a picnic," said Tuff.

"Yeah, it looks like Kirby is enjoying himself," noted Tiff.

Kirby was happily munching on sandwiches.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Tiff and Tuff giggled. Then Tiff sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" Tiff asked her brother.

Tuff sniffed the air.

"Something smells sweet," said Tuff.

Kirby sniffed the air as well. He began to follow the scent. Tiff and Tuff followed him.

"Kirby wait up," said Tuff.

They soon arrived at a land full of candy. Kirby jumped up and down in joy. Tiff and Tuff were confused.

"Where did it come from?" asked Tuff.

"I don't know, I never seen it before," said Tiff.

Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff went inside. They looked around. Everywhere they see, they saw lots of candy. There were trees made out of candy and the lakes were made out of chocolate. There was even a giant gingerbread house. Kirby begin eating the candy.

"Is this stuff even edible?" asked Tiff.

Tuff took a piece of candy and ate it.

"This is delicious," said Tuff. He began eating more candy. "Tiff, you've got to try this," said Tuff. Tiff became a little suspicious.

"I don't know Tuff, this wasn't here before," said Tiff.

But Tuff ignored her. He continued munching on the candy. Kirby saw a couple of lollipops. He took them and gave one to Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby while handing the candy to Tiff.

Tiff looked at the lollipop. "Thanks but I don't want it," Tiff said politely.

Kirby looked a little sad. Tiff saw Kirby's face and she knew that he was just being kind to her. Tiff shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright I'll take it," said Tiff.

This made Kirby happy. Tiff took the lollipop and ate it. The lollipop tasted delicious to Tiff. In fact, it was the best thing she ever tasted.

"Wow, this is delicious," said Tiff.

She began eating candy as well. Kirby saw that Tiff was happy. Soon the three of them were eating candy. Unknown to them, they were being watched by Dedede's monster, Candy Man. Kirby and his friends doesn't realize that the land of candy was created by Candy Man. Candy Man sneered as he watched Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff eat his candy.

Dedede and Escargoon are watching the scene from the castle's balcony.

"Everything is going according to plan," said Escargoon.

Dedede nodded. "Yeah, Tiff and Tuff will be too busy eating all that candy," he said, "and while they're eating the candy; Candy Man will defeat Kirby."

They then cackled.

Back at the candy-covered land, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are munching on the candy. They even ate the gingerbread house. Soon it was sunset. Kirby looked at the sky and realized that it was getting a little bit late. Kirby knew that they have to go back to the castle. After all, Tiff and Tuff had invited Kirby to the castle for dinner. Kirby went up to Tuff who was munching on some candy.

"Poyo," said Kirby trying to get Tuff's attention.

But Tuff wasn't listening. He continued eating the candy. Kirby decided to get Tiff. He went over to Tiff and saw her drinking from the chocolate lake.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Unfortunately Tiff did not hear him. Kirby tried to get Tiff's attention but she didn't pay any attention to him. Kirby was getting worried. It wasn't like her to ignore him. Kirby saw that Tiff's eyes glowed pink. Kirby began pacing around wondering what to do.

Back at the castle, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like were waiting for their children. They were getting worried.

"Where's Tiff and Tuff?" wondered Sir Ebrum. "They've been gone for a while."

Lady Like nodded. Then she called for Fololo and Falala. "Fololo, Falala," cried Lady Like.

Fololo and Falala appeared.

"What is it Lady Like?" asked Fololo.

"Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby aren't here," said Lady Like. "Could you please look for them?"

"Sure thing," said Falala.

Fololo and Falala flew out of the castle. They went to the grassy meadow where Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were picnicking. They saw the empty picnic basket and picnic blanket.

"They're not here," said Fololo.

"Something must have happened to them," said Falala.

Just then, Fololo sniffed the air.

"I smell something," said Fololo.

Falala sniffed the air and nodded.

"Let's follow that scent," she said.

Fololo and Falala followed the scent. They arrived at the candy-covered land.

"What's this place?" asked Fololo.

"I don't know," replied Falala.

They went inside.

"Do you suppose Kirby is in here," wondered Fololo.

"Probably," said Falala.

Just then, they heard someone call their names.

"Fololo, Falala," said Kirby.

They turned around and saw Kirby. Fololo and Falala went up to Kirby.

"Kirby, there you are," said Fololo.

"Where's Tiff and Tuff?" asked Falala.

"Poyo," said Kirby while pointing.

Fololo and Falala looked at where Kirby was pointing. They saw Tiff and Tuff eating candy nonstop. They went up to Tiff and Tuff.

"Tiff, Tuff, we have to leave," said Fololo.

"Yeah, your parents are worried about you," said Falala.

Tiff and Tuff did not hear them.

"Tiff, Tuff, come on," said Fololo trying to get their attention.

But they still did not hear Fololo's cries.

"How come they didn't hear us?" wondered Fololo.

Kirby explained in his own way of how Tiff and Tuff didn't hear him.

"Kirby said that Tiff and Tuff didn't hear him," said Falala.

"Something is definitely wrong here," said Fololo.

Suddenly Kirby, Fololo and Falala heard an evil laugh. Candy Man appeared out of nowhere.

"What's that thing," asked Fololo.

"It looks like a monster," said Falala.

"That's because it is a monster," said a voice.

Fololo and Falala turned around and saw Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight," said Fololo.

"That monster is called Candy Man," said Meta Knight.

"Candy Man?" said Falala.

Meta Knight nodded. "Candy Man is a monster that creates candy," he explained. "This is a trap set by Dedede himself."

"What do you mean?" asked Fololo.

"The candy-covered land was created by Candy Man. The candy has a special effect on Tiff and Tuff. It causes Tiff and Tuff to eat the candy nonstop. It also causes them to ignore everything around them. Dedede had Candy Man cast the spell on Tiff and Tuff so that they wouldn't be able to help Kirby when the monster attacks him," said Meta Knight.

Fololo and Falala gasped.

Candy Man shot candy from his lollipop scepter. Kirby ate the candy up. Candy Man then hits Kirby with his lollipop. Kirby took quite a beating. Candy Man summoned gingerbread men. The gingerbread men began beating up on Kirby. Fololo and Falala watched as Kirby is being beaten up by the monster.

"We need to get Tiff and Tuff," said Fololo.

Falala nodded. They went to Tiff.

"Tiff, Kirby's in trouble," said Fololo.

Tiff ignored him.

"What do we do now?" asked Falala.

Fololo got an idea. He turned Tiff around so that she could see Kirby.

"Huh?" said Tiff.

She saw Kirby being attacked by Candy Man. Suddenly Tiff's eyes returned to normal as she came back to reality.

"Oh no Kirby's in trouble," said Tiff.

She saw Tuff eating candy. She went over to him.

"Tuff, stop eating, Kirby's in trouble," said Tiff.

Tuff turned around and saw Candy Man battling Kirby. Tuff went back to normal.

"Kirby needs our help," said Tuff.

Kirby shook the gingerbread men off of him. He saw Tiff and Tuff were there.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

"Kirby, look out," said Tuff.

Kirby turned around and saw Candy Man shooting hard candy at him. Kirby managed to evade the attack. Candy Man continued shooting the hard candy from his lollipop scepter.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled the incoming hard candy. He transformed into Stone Kirby.

"Go Stone Kirby," said Tuff.

Stone Kirby turned into his rocky form and smashed Candy Man. Candy Man flew back. Candy Man sent his gingerbread men to attack Kirby but Kirby smashed onto the gingerbread men thus crushing them into pieces. Kirby continued smashing him thus sending flying. Finally Kirby smashed onto Candy Man sending him flying into the chocolate lake. Candy Man landed in the lake. Stone Kirby went out of his stone form. Tiff and Tuff cheered.

"You did it Kirby," said Tuff.

But their cheer did not last long. Candy Man jumped out of the lake. Before Kirby could react, Candy Man shot electricity from his lollipop scepter. The electricity hit Kirby thus causing him to discard his Stone ability. Candy Man shot electrified candy from his scepter. Kirby evaded the electrified candy.

"The monster is still there," said Tuff.

Tiff nodded. "Kirby, suck it up," Tiff said once again.

Kirby inhaled the electrified candy and transformed into Spark Kirby.

"Alright it's Spark Kirby," said Tuff.

Spark Kirby shot orbs of crackling electricity. Candy Man shot the electrified candy but the candy got hit by Kirby's attacks. Soon Candy Man was being hit by Spark Kirby's attacks. Spark Kirby shot an electric beam at Candy Man. Candy Man got hit and he exploded. Kirby discarded his Spark ability. The candy-covered land disappeared and the green meadow appeared. Dedede and Escargoon saw Candy Man's demise.

"There goes my monster," said Dedede.

Tiff and Tuff cheered.

"Way to go Kirby," said Tuff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Tiff looked up at the sky and saw the sunset.

"We'd better get going," Tiff said to Tuff and Kirby.

Tuff nodded. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff followed Fololo and Falala back to the castle. Only Meta Knight remained in the meadow.

"Kirby, you've done well," said Meta Knight.

Tiff, Tuff and Kirby arrived at the castle. They were waiting for dinner to be served.

"I don't know about you; but I think I'm done with sweets for a while," said Tiff.

Tuff nodded. "Same here," he said.

They looked at Kirby. They knew that Kirby was done with sweets since he pretty much eats anything.

"Dinner's ready," said Lady Like.

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby joined Sir Ebrum and Lady Like for dinner.

"Now this looks delicious," said Tuff.

"Dig in," said Sir Ebrum.

So Tiff and her family ate the meal while Kirby sucked up the food.


End file.
